Krankfried
Krankfried ist ein Charakter aus der Mario & Luigi-Serie, der in den ersten drei Teilen eine mehr oder weniger große Rolle spielte. Ursprünglich stammt er aus dem Bohnenland, später ließ er sich dann jedoch im Kanalsystem des Pilzpalastes nieder, bis er schließlich selbst nach der Herrschaft über das Pilz-Königreich griff. Er hat seit jeher einen Sprachfehler und, nachdem er von Mario und Luigi besiegt wurde, noch dazu ein schweres Trauma. Im Kampf kann Krankfried eine optisch und technisch weitaus 'coolere' Form annehmen, die ihn zugleich auch um ein Vielfaches stärker macht. Aussehen Krankfried ist relativ klein gewachsen, hat keine Nase und grüne Haut, was typisch für einen Bewohner des Bohnenlandes ist. Sein Kopf ist fast kahl, nur eine kleine schwarze Locke hängt ihm ins Gesicht. Wie bei Wario, Königin Mamella und Claude ist besonders sein extrem breites Grinsen auffällig, das besonders große Zähne präsentiert, die auch dann sichtbar sind, wenn er nicht lächelt. Ein weiteres Markenzeichen ist seine Wirbelbrille, welche einen Blick in seine Augen nicht zulassen. Überhaupt hat der Spieler Krankfried nie ohne Brille gesehen. Daher verformt sich seine Brille in den Spielen auch wie richtige Augen, um ihm trotzdem ausreichend Mimik zu ermöglichen. Diese Gesichtszüge sind übrigens auf fast allem zu sehen, was von Krankfried stammt: Schergen, Maschinen oder Gegenständen. Krankfried bevorzugt lange Mäntel, die seine Arme und später auch seine Beine verdecken. Seine Kleidung ist immer rot und ist mit zwei gelben Knöpfen verziert, welche mit einem gleichfarbigen Band verbunden sind. In Teil 3 stellt dieses Band auch eine Art Verschluss für seinen Mantel dar. Dort sind die Ränder nicht mehr zerfetzt, sondern gelben, glatten Streifen gewichen, die seine Robe passend zu seinen Machtansprüchen etwas edler aussehen lassen. Der Mantel besitzt einen hohen Kragen. Später wurde dieser umgeklappt und erhielt einen grauen Farbanteil. Darunter trägt Krankfried seit Teil 3 einen schwarzen Ganzkörperanzug, den er nur zeigt, wenn er seine Arme zum Gestikulieren hervornimmt. Nachdem Krankfried die Finstere Kraft des Finstersterns abgesaugt hatte, änderten sich Aussehen und Kleidung: Seine Brille leuchtete rot, wobei dies auch von seinen eigenen Augen stammen kann. Der Rand seines Mantels ist unten nun gezackt und ebenfalls rot, statt gelb. Mantel und Ganzkörperanzug sind nun dunkelblau. Dieses Aussehen findet sich bei vielen Gegnern wieder, die seine Vorsilbe "Krank-" tragen und dem Einfluss des Sterns ausgesetzt wurden. In seinem Nebenauftritt in Zusammen durch die Zeit unterscheidet er sich durch seinen weißen Anzug deutlich vom Aussehen in den anderen Spielen. Sein hoher Kragen blieb aber erhalten. Da sein Auftritt hier nur kurz war, wurde er offenbar vereinfacht dargestellt. In diesem Teil bleibt er friedlich, schwört jedoch, dass er eines Tages zurückkommen werde... Persönlichkeit Krankfrieds hervorstechendste Eigenschaft, die auch im japanischen Namen erkennbar ist, stellt der Hohn dar, mit denen er seine Gegner geradezu überschüttet. Dabei verwendet er eine ausdrucksstarke, sarkastische Sprache. Um seinen Spott zu unterstreichen, lacht er seine Feinde gern aus und tanzt um sie herum und benutzt seltsame Metaphern. Dabei gelingt es ihm meist, auch das sanfteste Gemüt zur Weißglut zu treiben. Seine hohe Stimme lässt ihn aber eher kindlich wirken. Vor allem in Superstar Saga machte Krankfrieds starke Wut ihn völlig wahnsinnig, da er auch ohne ersichtlichen Grund andere angriff und verletzte. Die einzige, für die er sich je eingesetzt hatte, war Lugmilla, doch bald beschloss er, nur noch sich selbst zu dienen, denn er hatte erkannt, dass es letztendlich sein Genie war, dass Lugmilla so weit gebracht und am Ende sogar das Leben gerettet hatte. Doch dafür hatte er nie eine Form des Dankes erhalten. Wie aber an seiner Aussage zu Beginn von Superstar-Saga "Ich bin Krankfried, der Lieblingsschüler von Lugmilla..." zu erkennen ist, könnte seine Ehrerbietung also auch durch eine Mentorin-Schüler-Beziehung stammen. Wie Bowser ist auch Krankfried äußerst selbstbewusst und machtgierig, da er letztendlich das ganze Pilz-Königreich unterwerfen wollte. Zudem ist er ziemlich selbstverliebt und braucht offensichtlich viel Anerkennung. Diese zwingt er anderen mit seinen Hypnosefähigkeiten auf, welche ihn dann überschwänglich feiern. Sprache Krankfried setzt eine grammatikalisch fehlerhafte Sprache mit vielen Vergleichen ein, die häufig etwas mit Essen verbunden sind - obwohl man Krankfried selbst nie essen sieht. Er kann keinen Satz sprechen, ohne mindestens ein Wort zu stottern - ein besonderes Merkmal der deutschen Übersetzung. Stotterfrei spricht er nur als finsterer Krankfried oder an manchen Stellen in Superstar-Saga, bis er von Bowser besiegt wurde. Eine Lieblingsphrase von ihm ist: "Ich habe Zorn!". In Abenteuer Bowser wurde Zorn auch oft durch andere Wörter wie Gelächter und Sieg ersetzt. Gelegentlich spricht er auch in der dritten Person von sich, was einen genau wie seine hohe Stimme wieder an ein Kind erinnert. Im Original beendete Krankfried jeden Satz mit der Silbe "ru". Engrish dagegen spricht er im Englischen, wodurch er oft schwer oder gar nicht zu verstehen ist. Im Französischen spricht er mit starkem Akzent, benutzt seltsame Metaphern, wie auch in der deutschen Synchronisation und betont das "r" übertrieben stark. Dagegen benutzt er im Spanischen eine sehr gebildete Sprache mit vielen Redensarten und redet leicht enthusiastisch (also leicht besoffen). Der Grund für die Unterschiede liegt wohl darin, dass sich manche Scherze oder Phrasen nur in bestimmten Sprachen eignen und daher schwer oder gar nicht übersetzt werden konnten. Flughelm Krankfried's Flughelm hat allen Grund, als Gegner angesehen zu werden. Er hat ein Eigenleben, hört aber auf das, was Krankfried sagt. So lässt Krankfried mit Hilfe des Helms Bowser, Mario, Luigi und viele Koopas aus einer Höhe von einem Kilometer abstürzen. Mit Hilfe des Flughelms stahl er auch Peachs Stimme und floh vor Mario und Luigi. In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser konnte man im Kampf gegen Finster-Krankfried den Flughelm einsaugen, doch dass man es schafft, liegt bei 48%, genauso hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man es schafft, Krankkern einzusaugen. Ohne den Flughelm ist Krankfried vielen mächtigen Bodenattacken von Bowser hilflos ausgeliefert und kann zwei mächtige Attacken nicht mehr einsetzen. Im Übrigen ist der Flughelm beim Kampf gegen Krankkern nicht mehr dabei. Fähigkeiten thumb|Artwork in Mario & Luigi 1 Krankfried ist ein genialer Erfinder und im klassischen Sinne "verrückter" Wissenschaftler, dessen größte Stärke im Bau von allerlei Arten von Maschinen ist. Im Bild rechts oben sieht man eine Flugscheibe, die er zur Fortbewegung im dritten Teil der Serie nutzt. Im Zuge seiner eigenen Herschaftspläne erfindet er jedoch vor allem Kampfmaschinen wie den Krankomaten. Selbst Bowsers Festung sowie der Pilz-Palast werden von ihm entsprechend umgebaut. Im ersten Teil verfügt er über einen Flughelm mit integriertem Mund der Schüsse abfeuern kann und Lugmilla's Seele aufsaugen kann. Er ist außerdem im Besitz einer Strahlenpistole. In seinem letzten Kampf in dem Teil, kämpft er in einer Art Kopf, die aus den Augen Strahlen abfeuern kann und sich drehen kann. Sie schützt ihn vor allen Attacken. Jedoch überhitzt sie nach einer gewissen Zeit und er muss rausspringen. Weiterhin hat er die Kranksonden erfunden, kleine fliegende Mini-Roboter, mit denen er aus weiter Entfernung mit seinen Gegnern kommunizieren kann. Mit Hilfe eines Geräts, das einem Nintendo DS verblüffend ähnlich sieht, kann er außerdem die dunkle Energie des Finstersterns aufspüren. Seine Technologien helfen ihm auch im Kampf, da er körperlich eigentlich schwach ist, denn er hatte schon Probleme, Prinzessin Peach zu tragen. In Bowsers Festung (M&L3) offenbart er sich als guter Koch, dessen Spezialkost besonders ungesund, kalorien- und fettreich ist - aber eben auch sehr schmackhaft, was Bowser zum Verhängnis wurde. Krankried beherrscht die Fähigkeit zur Hypnose. Allerdings ist unklar, ob ihm dies auch mit Hilfe einer Erfindung gelungen ist. Er schafft es jedenfalls, alle Bewohner von Bowsers Festung seinen Willen aufzuzwingen und ein riesiges Heer an Schergen zusammenzutrommeln, denen er Masken mit seinen Gesichtszügen verpasst. Fraglich ist auch, ob sich diese Wesen Krankfried durch Hypnose oder freiwillig wie die Monty Maulwürfe angeschlossen haben. Geschichte Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Hier hatte er seinen ersten Auftritt und fungierte als direkter Handlanger der bösen Hexe Lugmilla. Er hat sich in der Vorgeschichte als Handlanger von Hildebohna (die eigentlich auch bloß Lugmilla in Verkleidung ist) verkleidet und zusammmen haben sie die Stimme von Prinzessin Peach gestohlen. Nachdem die Mario-Brüder und Bowser nach Bohnenland losgeflogen sind, treffen sie auf die beiden Bösewichte, welche ebenfalls auf dem Weg zurück sind. Dabei kommt es zum ersten Kampf. Krankfried hat vorher allerdings schon Bowser ausgeschaltet. Erster Kampf Der erste Kampf gegen Krankfried kommt sehr früh im Spiel. Wenn Mario und Luigi auf dem Koopa-Jet ins Königreich Bohnenland fliegen, greift Krankfried mit seinem Helm an und es kommt zum Kampf. Im Kampf erklärt euch Bowser, wie ihr ihn besiegen könnt. Sein Ziel richtet sich nach der Farbe, die seine Sätze haben, mit denen er die Brüder verspottet. Er benutzt seinen Helm und''' schießt damit auf die Brüder. Verliert er aber seinen Helm, greift er mit einem Tackle an. Geschichte Anschließend ruft Krankfried einen neuen Helm und zerstört den Koopa-Jet, sodass er in den Sternschnuppenfeldern, an der Grenze zu Bohnenland abstürzt. Später wird von den bohnenländischen Wachen angedeutet, dass er Prinz Mamek entführt hat, nachdem sie fälschlicherweise die Brüder dafür beschuldigt haben. Er versperrt den Brüdern später mit einem Stein den Weg, den sie nur mit den Hämmern zerstören können. Er taucht später zusammen mit Lugmilla in Schloss Bohnia auf, um die Sternenbohne zu stehlen. Weiterhin füttern sie Königin Mamella mit einem Hämewurm und lassen sie gegen die Brüder kämpfen, um ihre Flucht zu erleichtern. Ihre nächste Station ist die Lachhochschule, wo sie mithilfe von Peach-Robotern, die von Krankfried gebaut wurden, die Sternbohne erwecken wollen. Da die Stimme jedoch nicht von Peach war, sondern von Birdo, wird die Bohne wütend und zerstört den Boden, wodurch die Roboter und die Bohne in den Keller verschwinden. Kurz darauf tauchen die Brüder auf und schlagen Krankfried in den Boden. Danach bekämpfen die Brüder Lugmilla und besiegen sie. Nachdem Krankfried sich erholt hat, saugt er ihre restliche Energie mit seinem Helm auf. Er will erneut angreifen, wird aber von Prinz Mamek aus dem Gebäude geschlagen. Nachdem er in den Sternschnuppenfeldern gelandet ist, findet er einen bewusstlosen Bowser, in welchen Lugmillas Seele überspringt. So entstand Bowsemilla. Die Beiden fliegen danach nach Little Toad Town, um Prinzessin Peach zu entführen. Später treffen die Brüder im Witztempel auf ihn, unter dem Vorwand die Prinzessin gegen die Sternbohne zu tauschen, wofür sie ein Imitat benutzen. Krankfried erkennt das und nimmt die echte Bohne und die Prinzessin mit zum reparierten Koopa-Jet. Nachdem sich jedoch Luigi als Peach verkleidet hat, verwirren die beiden Kranfried und Bowsemilla und tauschen die beiden. So ist die echte Prinzessin bei Mario, jedoch Luigi in Verkleidung bei den Bösewichten im Jet. Den beiden kommt es komisch vor, dass die Prinzessin ganze Zeit die Hand vor den Mund hält und Krankfried fragt, ob sie was versteckt. Bowsemilla erschreckt die falsche Prinzessin und der Bart taucht auf. Krankfried und Bowsemilla merken langsam den Betrug und Krankfried schießt Luigi ab, sodass der Kopf sichtbar wird. Luigi nutzt den Schock und klaut die Sternbohne und kann entkommen. Krankfried folgt Bowsemilla zu Bowsers Festung, wo Bowsemilla, plant das Bohnenland und das Pilzkönigreich zu zerstören. Später trifft man ihn dort als vorletzten Boss an. Er ist diesmal in einem seltsamen pinken Ganzkörperanzug gekleidet und hat eine Antenne auf dem Kopf. Krankfried ist der Meinung, dass sein Genie erst Lugmilla so weit gebracht hat. Er kündigt an, dass das der schwerste Kampf für die Brüder sein würde. Zweiter Kampf Diesmal macht Krankfried wirklich ernst und kämpft mit all seinen Waffen. Er kämpft in einer Maschine, die seinen Kopf darstellt. Diese Maschine schützt ihn vor allen Attacken. Sie kann aus den Augen mächtige Laser schießen, die sich in einem Kreuzmuster durch die Brüder bewegen. Diese Attacke wird im Laufe des Kampfes immer länger. Außerdem öffnet er manchmal die Maschine um Laserblitze aus seiner Antenne zu schießen, welche zurückgeschlagen werden können. Nachdem der mechanische Kopf viermal getroffen wurde, wird Krankfried wütend und lässt den Kopf drehen und lässt weitere Laserkugeln frei, die die Brüder zerschlagen müssen. Tun sie dies nicht, müssen sie über die verbleibenden Kugeln springen. Nach dieser Attacke überhitzt die Maschine und Krankfried springt hinaus. Krankfried bleibt drei Runden außerhalb des Geräts. Jetzt können die Brüder ihn richtig angreifen. Allerdings erweitert Krankfried sein Attacken-Repertoire. Er springt aus dem Apparat und schüttelt einen Arm, welcher anzeigt durch welchen Bruder er hindurchfliegt. Außerdem kann er einen Strahl aufladen und lässt jeweils einen Krankfried-Block über den beiden erscheinen. Sie müssen den Block durch Sprünge zerstören, da sie sonst nicht über den Laser springen können. Kampf gegen Lugmillas Seele thumb|Das Abbild.|leftNach einem harten Kampf ist Krankfried besiegt und möchte sich in einem letzten Angriff rächen. Ein lächerlicher Kampf entsteht, an dessen Ende Krankfried aus der Burg geschlagen wird. Anschließend bekämpfen die Brüder Krankfrieds Herrin und ihre Seele. Diese setzt im Kampf ein Abbild von ihm, Schatten-Krankfried, ein. Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Nach Lugmillas Niederlage zieht er ins Pilz-Königreich und eröffnete im Kanalsystem des Pilzpalastes ein gut verstecktes Ordengeschäft. Da er nur von Baby Mario und Baby Luigi aufgesucht werden kann, erkennt er sie nicht voll als ihre älteren Versionen Mario und Luigi. Er erzählt den beiden, wie er in der Vergangenheit von den Mario-Brüdern besiegt wurde (wobei er einen Wahnsinnsanfall bekommt) - nicht ohne zu erwähnen, dass er irgendwann zurückkommen werde... Dies ist das einzige Spiel, in dem Krankfried friedlich bleibt. Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Krankfrieds Invasion In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser ist Krankfried der Haupt-Antagonist des Spielers. Sein direkter Untergebener ist Metaboss und sein oberstes Ziel ist es, über das Pilz-Königreich zu herrschen. Dazu hat er einen großen Plan entwickelt, um erst seine Gegner los und anschließend noch mächtiger zu werden, damit ihn niemand mehr aufhalten kann. Um seine Ziele zu erreichen hetzt Krankfried seinen Feinden diverse Gegner auf den Hals, die er kontrolliert. Diese tragen seine Gesichtszüge, also ein breites Grinsen und die markante Brille, sowie einen anderen Namen, z. B. der Krankhund, ein ehemaliger Kettenhund. thumb|Krank- fried lacht Zunächst benutzte er Bowser, um die Bewohner des Pilzpalastes einschließlich Mario, Luigi und Prinzessin Peach loszuwerden. Dazu überreichte er ihm einen selbst erfundenen Pilz namens Vakuum-Pilz, mit dem Bowser allesamt einsog. Nach getaner Arbeit sollte Bowser durch die Wirkung des Pilzes für eine lange Zeit schlafen. In der Zeit ließ Krankfried ihn von Metaboss in eine Höhle des abgelegenen Kap Bäuerchens bringen und sperrte ihn ein. Dank Mario und Luigi stand Bowser aber schnell als wütender, rachsüchtiger Gegner Krankfrieds wieder auf den Beinen. Krankfried ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Bowser während des Abenteuers persönlich oder über seine Kranksonden zu verspotten. Beim ersten Mal kurz nach Bowsers Flucht aus der Höhle prahlte er, dass er Bowsers Festung zum Krankfried-Festspielhaus umgestaltet habe und als nächstes der Pilz-Palast dran sei. Gleich nach dieser ersten Ansprache schickte er Metaboss erstmals in den Kampf und gab Bowser beim Versuch Metaboss zu helfen versehentlich wertvolle Kampftipps. In der Festung präsentierte sich Krankfried als großer Selbstdarsteller, der sich von Bowsers hypnotisierten Schergen umjubeln ließ. Bowser, dessen Ankunft zu seinem Plan gehörte, bekam einen Ehrenplatz, einen beweglichen Thron, der ihn unsanft auf die Bühne beförderte. Dann ließ Krankfried zu seiner Belustigung erneut Bowser gegen Metaboss kämpfen. Mittlerweile hatten sich Krankfrieds Pläne um eine Kleinigkeit geändert. Nachdem Prinzessin Peach erfahren hatte, worin diese bestanden, erzählte sie den Mario-Brüdern die Geschichte vom Finsterstern... Prinzessin Peach stellte sich mittlerweile als unverzichtbar für Krankfried heraus, da nur sie den Zugang zum Finsterstern ermöglichen konnte. Mit dessen dunkler Energie wollte er seinen Traum von der Herrschaft über das Königreich verwirklichen. Also ließ er Bowser mit Süßspeisen vollstopfen, um ihn bewegungsunfähig zu machen und Peach so mit einem Strahler herauszubefördern. Zu seinem Leidwesen muss er feststellen, dass er nicht kräftig genug ist, Peach zu tragen und da Metaboss sich fürchtet, muss Krankfried sie selbst schleppen... Verwandlungen Finster-Krankfried Unter dem Pilz-Palast fand er schließlich den gefangenen Finsterstern und begann im Palast damit, dessen Energie abzusaugen. Im Palast war Krankfried wie auch in Bowsers Festung ständig präsent. Krankfried-Statuen, Krankfried-Bilder, Krankfried-Teppiche usw. zeugten von großem Selbstvertrauen bis zu Eitelkeit. Während Krankfried und Metaboss auf das Erwachen des Finstersterns warteten, platzte Bowser plötzlich herein, der auf Rache aus war und Peach seinerseits entführen wollte. Erneut ließ Krankfried Metaboss gegen Bowser antreten, hatte aber kein gutes Gefühl wegen dem Koopa-König. Statt selbst anzugreifen, verwandelte er seinen Schergen darum in den stärkeren Eis-Metaboss. Nach Bowsers Sieg gegen den mutierten Metaboss war der Finsterstern endlich erwacht und Krankfried begann sogleich, dessen finstere Kraft abzusaugen. Währenddessen prahlt er und lacht über Bowser. Zitat:'' "Ich......habe..........FINSTERNIS!!!! Mit ihr werde ich die Welt, die Welt......BEHERRSCHEN!"'' Doch genau in diesem Moment störte Bowser Krankfried beim absorbieren der finsteren Kraft, wodurch Krankfried nur einen Teil der Kraft bekam... Durch die dunkle Energie des Finstersterns hatte sich Krankfrieds Äußeres etwas geändert: Er und alle Schergen im Pilz-Palast, die etwas von der Energie bekommen haben, besaßen nun wie der Finsterstern rot glühende Augen, z. B. der Finster-Krankomat. Nachdem Bowser Krankfried verjagt hatte, konnte sich der Finsterstern befreien und in Bowsers Körper eindringen. Nachdem er dessen Gene kopierte, wurde er von Mario und Luigi besiegt und aus dem Körper vertrieben. Draußen entstand daraus Finster-Bowser. Nun waren beide, Krankfrieds und Bowsers dunkle Kopie, auf der Suche nach dem anderen, um die fehlende dunkle Energie zu erhalten. Bowser verfolgte seine Kopie und entdeckte dabei Krankfried, der mit einem seiner Geräte den Finsterstern suchte. Wieder fühlte sich Krankfried gestört und kämpfte diesmal höchstpersönlich gegen Bowser. Auch wenn er noch nicht alle Energie des Sterns hatte: "Für dich reicht sie allemal!" Im ersten Kampf verlässt sich Krankfried vor allem auf seinen Flughelm, der ein Eigenleben zu führen scheint und Krankfried regelmäßig mit neuer Energie (300 KP) versorgt. Solange er ihn trägt, kann er jedem normalen Angriff mit Ausnahme mancher Spezialattacken Bowsers ausweichen (Empfehlung: Einsatz der Schleuder-Guys gegen den Düsenhelm). Während des Kampf kann man häufig sein typisches, höhnisches Gelächter hören. 1. Angriff: Krankfried streckt seinen Helm und befestigt ihn an der Decke, um sich zu Bowser zu schwingen und ihn frontal zu rammen. Der Angriff lässt sich mit Faustschlägen kontern, allerdings nimmt er dabei immer mehr Schwung, bis er sich überschlägt. Bowser kann sich dann nur noch ducken. 2. Angriff: Krankfried verschießt mit einer weiteren Erfindung, einer Art Pistole, sternförmige Strahlen, die sich erst im Kreis drehen, bevor sie auf Bowser zusteuern. Die Spitze leuchtet anders und muss geschlagen werden, um erfolgreich zu kontern. Diese Attacke variiert er auch mit zwei drehenden Strahlenpaaren, von denen nur eine anders leuchtet. Bei der anderen sollte man sich ducken. Eine Form ist besonders gefährlich, nämlich wenn es 4 Sternenpaare gibt, was fast unmöglich zu kontern ist... 3. Angriff: Krankfried nutzt seine dunkle Energie um über Bowser zu schweben und mehrere Energiekugeln in zwei Löcher zu werfen, die in zwei anderen bei Bowser enden - eins oben, eins vor ihm. Welcher Ball an welchem Loch landet, ist davon abhängig, wie weit ihr seid. Anfangs bedeutet rechtes Loch: Angriff vorn (mit Faust kontern), linkes Loch: Angriff oben (ducken). Später vertauscht er die Enden. Er kann die Löcher auch vertauschen, sodass das Prinzip sich umkehrt. Irgendwann wird der Düsenhelm selbstständig weit nach oben steigen, wo ihr ihn vermeintlich nicht erreichen könnt. Dank dem Vakuum-Block kann Bowser den Helm aber einsaugen. Mario und Luigi müssen den Helm, der seine eigene Kampftaktik hat, dann bekämpfen. Es gibt ein Zeitlimit, nach dem der Düsenhelm wieder aus Bowser herausdüst, weshalb dieser Kampf eine gute Gelegenheit für Spezialattacken ist. Vorsicht: Am Anfang kann er euren SP-Block einsaugen. Die Kugeln, die er verschießt, sind vom Bruder mit der passenden Farbe zu "behämmern". 4. Angriff: Später lässt Krankfried dunkle Kugeln um sich herum kreisen. Kurios: Die Gumbas bieten ihre Hilfe an, da sie erkennen, wie stark der Angriff wird. Die Gumbas lassen sich bereitwillig von Bowser gegen Krankfried schlagen, aber euer Timing muss stimmen, damit sie nicht gegen die Kugeln donnern. Achtung! Diese Attacke ist eine der gefährlichsten Attacken im ganzen Spiel und könnte den Spieler bei einem schlechten VERT.-Wert mit einem Treffer besiegen. Verwandlung nach seiner Niederlage Trotz finsterer Kraft und seinem Flughelm verlor er den Kampf und verwandelte sich in ein kleines, insektenartiges Wesen das Bowser nur als "erbärmlich" bezeichnen konnte. Auf seiner Flucht wurde Krankfried von Finster-Bowser eingesaugt. Nun war die finstere Kraft wieder vollständig und Finster-Bowser war nicht länger nur ein Geistwesen, sondern hatte jetzt einen materiellen Körper. Nachdem Krankfried eingesaugt wurde, durchlebte er eine weitere, aber sehr kleine Verwandlung: Auf seinem Kopf entstand eine winzige Kopie des Finstersterns, der Krankkern. Krankfried verfügt über drei Möglichkeiten, die Brüder zu attackieren: * 1. Attacke: Er rammt beide Arme vor den Brüdern in den Boden und lässt seinen Krankkern blaue Flammen speien. Die Brüder müssen hämmern. * 2. Attacke: Er trennt sich und rennt mit dem Kopf hinter den Brüdern her. Der Stern rast währenddessen um die drei herum. Der Bruder mit der Farbe, welche der Stern anzeigt, muss springen. Wenn die Brüder ganz nach hinten fallen und den vollen Schaden erleiden, ist das von Krankfried klassische "Yeah" zu hören. * 3. Attacke: Diese Attacke ist die hinterhältigste von allen. Er packt beide Brüder und setzt sie sich auf die Hand. Dann greift der Krankkern mit einer Schadenwelle an. Der Bruder, der sich auf Augenhöhe mit dem Krankkern befindet, muss springen. Namen in anderen Sprachen Trivia * Krankfried führt in Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit ein Ordengeschäft gegen Bohnen im Keller des Pilz-Palastes. In einem Monolog deutet er sogar schon darauf hin, dass er im dritten Teil wieder auftauchen wird... * In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser beschreibt Krankfried seinen Plan stolz wie ein Küchenmenü: das Pilz-Königreich als "Sahnehäubchen", die aufgeblähten Toads als "Appetithäppchen" und Bowser als "Beilage, benutzt und weggeworfen wie Plastikbesteck". Zitat: "Krankfried mundet sein Plan voller Sieg! Doch er ist n-noch immer hungrig!" * Er und der Finsterstern scheinen in seiner Krankkern-Form zwar verbunden (wenn man eines von Krankfrieds Augen besiegt schließt der Finsterstern dasselbe Auge) scheinen aber dennoch beide einen unterschiedlichen Willen zu haben (Krankfried gibt ein enttäuschtes Geräusch von sich, wenn der Finsterstern ihn aus Bowsers Körper holt) und sind auch nicht voneinander abhängig (im Gegensatz zu Finster-Bowser und dem Finsterstern), da selbst wenn der Finsterstern besiegt wird Krankfried noch am Leben ist. * Der dritte Teil der Serie ist Krankfrieds bislang letzter Auftritt: Ganz zum Schluss sprengte er sich selbst in die Luft, um sich an den "Bärten" Mario und Luigi zu rächen: "Krankfried g-geht... Er verschwindet... Für immer... Zusammen mit Euch!!!" Die Explosion bewirkt aber nur, dass Bowser die verschluckten Helden wieder ausspuckt. Allerdings sieht man, wie er in einer gewaltigen Menge an finsterem Rauch vergeht, genau wie der Finsterstern. Dies war bislang sein letzter Auftritt, jedoch gibt es keine Garantie dafür, dass Krankfried nicht irgendwann zurückkommen wird...... * Seine Kampfmelodie in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga ist im ersten Kampf gegen ihn die gleiche wie in einem normalen Kampf. Im zweiten Kampf ist ist es die Kampfmelodie von Claude. In der Japanischen Version hat er die Kampfmusik von Lugmilla (Lachhochschule). * Im 4. Teil der Serie gibt es kein Anzeichen auf Krankfrieds Anwesenheit, jedoch sagt eine der Pennhennen in der englischen Version des Spiels "I have excitement"(deut. Übersetzung: Ich habe Aufregung). Da Krankfried im Englischen ähnliche Sätze benutzt hat, könnte es eine "Erinnerung" an ihn sein. * Ein weiterer Grund wieso er nicht vorkam, könnte sein, dass er sich im Pilzkönigreich niedergelassen hat und in einem nachfolgenden Teil sein Comeback feiern wird. Dies ist jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich, da er im 3. Teil "explodiert" ist. Da dies aber schon im ersten Teil passierte, könnte es sein, dass er die "Explosion" überlebt hat. en:Fawful es:Grácovitz/Fawful fi:Fawful fr:Gracowitz it:Sogghigno Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Lesenswerter Artikel Kategorie:Erfinder Kategorie:Bohnenmensch Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser + Bowser Jr.s Reise Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser + Bowser Jr.s Reise Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowsers Schergen